


Jumin Week 2018

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Hyemi is my OC she's also a rich kid, These are basically just seven independent short stories, also Madison is my friend who loves Jumin so I gave her a cameo, so they don't all have the same ships, they're only in one chapter each
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Seven days of Jumin! Uploaded here late because this is my backup for fics, if you want to read them the day they're posted, come join me on amino!But if you just wanna read them whenever then look no further - have Jumin!





	1. Elizabeth 3rd

The only one who understands him is his cat.

He's the one who worded it that way, admittedly. But now, everyone repeats it.

They think it's funny.

Think it's a joke.

And that's yet another reason why he prefers the company of Elizabeth 3rd over any human being.

Of course he's aware that she's a cat! How could he not be?

She has four paws, long, white fur, whiskers, and she purrs when he pets her.

She eats cat food.

What else could she possibly be?

But just because she's a feline, that doesn't mean he can't still like her. Talk to her even.

Elizabeth 3rd won't reply to him, not verbally, because, again, she is a cat, and she can only meow.

Still, he feels like she can understand him sometimes.

She tells him through gestures.

Like when he's had a long day, she'll curl up in his lap and purr to help him relax. And when he's forgotten an important call, she'll sit on his phone to remind him.

Just because she's not a human doesn't mean she can't be his friend.

Doesn't mean he can't share his life with her.

Elizabeth 3rd never makes fun of him, she never belittles him. Nor does she try to use him, sure she expects her meals and water as he's her owner, but she never asks for anything more.

He gets her expensive gifts because she deserves them and he can tell they make her happy, but he also knows they aren't why she stays.

Unlike others, his cat just stays for him.

And if he were poor, even if he lived on the street, Elizabeth 3rd would still care for him the same.

She's the only one willing to actually listen to him talk.

So, of course he prefers her.

Why would he rather speak to someone who will only turn him down?

Why would he share his personal problems with someone who will laugh at him?

The cat won't reply, but neither will she judge.

She just listens.

And whatever he tells her, she'll be purring on his lap just the same.

People think it's hilarious that he feels like the only one who understands him is his cat.

But they never try to change that.

They never even attempt to understand him, because he's rich, and it seems like that means he has no problems at all.

He's the heir of C&R, the rich son of the CEO, and it seems like that is all he is.

He doesn't truly count as human to people.

Maybe that's what makes him and Elizabeth 3rd so similar.

She never treats him like a rich man.

She just treats him like someone she loves.

She might just be a cat, but she's the only one who does that.


	2. Childhood|Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I am so sorry I'm in an angsty mood and just
> 
> I know this is supposed to be an appreciation week but ahhhhh pls forgive me
> 
> Tw: Character death

People always say that they miss the time when they were children.

Life was simpler.

Jumin was never quite sure if he agreed. Of course, he had less things to worry about when he was younger. He didn't have to work as much, though he of course did receive an education that took up a lot of his time.

But was life really simple, just because he didn't fully understand it yet?

And does he truly understand it now? When would be the time when life stops being "simple"?

Will it just grow harder with every passing day?

Well, now that he's looking back, he realizes that it just might.

Whether life was easy or not, it sure was a lot different. So many things changed, so many things that will never be the same.

And of course, the most prominent of those will always be Jihyun.

They used to be so different back then.

And they've both changed a lot, but they always remained best friends.

Jumin remembers everything, from the day they first met, that time he crashed his car into the wall of the house.

The day he made the first true friend of his life.

All those afternoons they spent at each other's houses, playing together, or simply talking.

All those times when they were teenagers, Jihyun's first crush that Jumin had to convince him to talk to, which he eventually never did, or all those girls trying to go out with Jumin that Jihyun had to turn down for him.

God, they'd never stopped. But in hindsight, it was rather ridiculous.

He remembers having good laughs about them, something he'd never have done with any other person.

They were so carefree.

They didn't know it back then, but they were.

And now...

Now he's grown up, and everything's changed.

It seems like life will only ever get harder, with every passing day, every year.

At least up until now, he's had a friend to share his troubles with.

But he doesn't anymore.

He's now standing at his grave, and still can't quite believe that he truly did lose him.

It can't be true, right? He's been distant for a while now, but he'll always call back at some point.

But Jumin saw his body before they buried him.

Jihyun won't call him back again, and he knows there's no point in trying. No amount of wishful thinking can change reality.

And again, of course, life gets harder. Now he's in charge of the RFA, and they need someone to lead them more than ever.

He doesn't have time to grieve. Not now.

People depend on him.

Maybe that's what makes it hard. Nobody really depended on him when he was a child. But now he's needed.

Needed by not only the RFA, but also the man that pulled the trigger on his friend.

He can't be blamed. He believes that, and he will do anything to protect the brother of his friend.

Still, he can never quite shake the thought.

Neither can he fully grasp that the person behind all this...

Rika.

That Rika was alive all this time, that Jihyun lied for reasons he will now never truly know, and that she's the one who caused this.

He doesn't want to believe it, yet he has no choice.

He needs to face reality.

And he needs to let go of his emotions, because he simply has no time for them.

Jihyun is gone, which puts him in charge. And he owes his best friend to do his best.

He's never been the kind of person to give up.

And if life gets harder, he'll adapt.

He's long used to the tightening string by now.


	3. Common Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apparently wrote this while I was half asleep and I legit don't remember writing it?
> 
> I also don't know what exactly it's about and didn't proofread it but it was in my drafts so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Featuring my OC Hyemi Choi because I can  
> \--> http://aminoapps.com/p/otvgzf

Neither of them has ever experienced the commoner life.

Neither of them has ever done common things that common people do.

But...

What exactly does that entail?

Of course they are different at first sight, it's impossible to miss.

He's the rich son of a CEO, heir to C&R.

She's the daughter of a once-famous politician.

Both of them were in the news before they were even able to walk.

But what makes them different from everyone else? Aside from that, of course.

Does "being a common person" really just mean "having less money"?

What if they went out for fast food? Actually drove down to pick it up themselves, maybe even eat at the restaurant.

People would definitely stare at Jumin Han and Hyemi Choi sitting there in their expensive clothing, munching down on greasy burgers.

But it's a thing people do, right?

What else?

Going to the movies and not buying the whole cinema, actually watching along with the hundreds of strangers, despite the screaming kids and popcorn flying everywhere.

Riding the subway instead of taking the car, squeezing into a seat between a sweaty old man and a young woman with a crying baby.

Common things.

They're certainly an experience.

And honestly, both of them feel so out of place.

It's just uncomfortable.

How do people live like that?

No, why do people live like that?

Is that really what it's like to be common?

To be normal?

They wanted to try it just so they'd know, but once they did?

Perhaps it's not so bad being different.

They were both born privileged, and that has its good and bad sides, but in the end, that's their life.

They were born into it, and they can't change it.

Honestly, why would they want to?

Is there anything essentially wrong with having a private cook make anything you ask, when you ask for it?

Some bad thing about renting out a theater, or having a personal driver?

Sure, it's not common.

But it's perfectly normal for them both.

And surely there's a lot of other people out there living a similar lifestyle.

So it's not as uncommon as it may seem either, right?

They were both born into wealthy, famous families, so the commoner life just doesn't suit them.

That doesn't make the commoner life bad.

Neither does it make theirs bad.

It's just the way they live.

They have the means to, so why would they stop?

Like those common people wouldn't do the same if they could.

In the end, they're all just people.

They were just born in different families, raised in different ways.

But having money doesn't make one less of a person, neither does spending it.

And not having money doesn't make someone good.

However people decide to live, it's up to them.

It's choices and actions that really determine the important things.


	4. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd give MC a name, so congrats Madison you have a cameo now

Unlike what it appears to be for most people, traveling has never been very special to him.

He’s been at most corners of the world by now, anywhere that’s mildly important. Of course it is interesting to see new places, learn about different cultures.

But he’s never traveled for himself.

None of his trips have ever been vacation, he’s always gone for business. And while every now and again he did find an afternoon to go sightseeing, he’s never cared too much for it.

The sooner he finished, the sooner he’d go back home and get more things done, and that was how his mind had always worked.

He’d focused more on being productive than enjoying himself, but he was always fine with that.

And of course, Elizabeth 3rd waiting for him had been another reason to wrap up as fast as possible as well.

But this time, it was different.

This time he hadn’t gone alone, although his feline companion was safe with Assistant Kang.

His business trip had only been supposed to last two days, three at most. But of course, since when did Madison care about ‘supposed to’?

She’d heard Tokyo and before he’d even finished speaking she’d already packed her bags.

He hadn’t thought it’d be that big of a deal. After all, he went on business trips every other week, he’d been in Tokyo more times than he could count. But apparently, she hadn’t, and she wanted to go.

And he just couldn’t refuse her.

(Really, he’d tried. Not a chance.)

So now there they both were, in the lights of the city, surrounded by people going about their daily lives. Surrounded also by tourists, and… some girls in very questionable outfits.

He didn’t quite get their taste, nor did he especially enjoy being in such a busy place, but his wife’s eyes lighting up at the sight made it all worthwhile for him.

It was a strange feeling.

To be hundreds of miles away from home, and not have any plans.

To just be there.

Just because.

Without any work to be done, he didn’t even know what to do, but it wasn’t his place to decide anyway. He just let her drag him around, go to all kinds of shops, monuments, and anything special the city had to offer.

He had to admit… it wasn’t quite bad.

He’d been there so many times, but he’d never been outside the business district. He’d read about the city of course, but he’d never seen it.

Surprisingly, seeing it in person was completely different.

And with her by his side, it felt honestly exciting.

It was hard to believe he’d never been interested in taking a vacation before.

But at the same time, he doubted it’d be even remotely as enjoyable by himself.

It wasn’t really the city that made his trip great.

It was just being able to spend some time with her, without having to constantly work.

Heck, she could’ve taken him on a trip to the living room, he’d have loved it.

Even though there was no way he going to let her buy anything for him, as much as he insisted.

Perhaps he should take her on all of his trips from now on.

Surely the office would be alright with him taking more frequent vacations. He’d just promote Assistant Kang.


	5. Emotions

Emotions are one of those things that he often hears people insist he’s lacking.

Which is wrong, of course.

He’s human. All humans have emotions.

He’s only learned how to control them.

He doesn’t show his emotions, keeps them to himself, and because of that, people assume he doesn’t have them.

But he too feels happiness when Elizabeth 3rdcomes to him to rub her head against his hand.

He feels stress when he has to work late again, or disappointment when his father has another woman yet again.

And he feels grief over losing his friends, the only ones who’ve ever known the threads he has inside.

But what good would showing it be?

It’d merely make him seem weak, vulnerable. Easier to exploit.

And it’d take up too much time.

No, it’s better to just accept his feelings, let them go, and move on. Dwelling on them won’t help anyone.

It’s a waste.

So he’s taught himself to keep his emotions to himself, bury them deep inside until even he forgets about them himself.

Pretend they don’t exist so he can keep living his life the way he always does, unchanged by any occurrence.

But they do exist.

And by ignoring them, he doesn’t make them disappear. They turn into threads, invisible yet undoubtedly present, a constant, tangled blur at the edges of his mind.

Nobody can tell, of course.

On the outside, he looks just the same as he always does.

But with every feeling he drowns out, a part of him slips further.

Every word left unsaid makes him lose himself a bit more.

Not visibly.

Maybe he could go on like this forever, without breaking down.

Maybe not.

Perhaps he’s a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode.

But who’d ever know? He’s gone too far to turn back.

He couldn’t change if he tried.

And he doesn’t want to try either, because this, it keeps him safe.

He can’t have his feelings hurt if he doesn’t allow them to begin with.

He won’t lose precious time.

It’s better this way.

Tangled threads or not, he’s more efficient when he doesn’t bother with emotions.

And that’s what really matters, not his mind.


	6. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time with this prompt omg

He’d never been able to quite grasp the point of cosplay. He understood it for Zen, it was his job to pretend to be other people after all, but others?

Dressing up as a different person just seemed strange to him. And really, he wasn’t too happy with Yoosung’s interpretation of him.

And especially his replacement for Elizabeth 3rd.

Sure, he’d have no issue doing it himself, technically. He was confident he’d be a good actor, and he’d worn V’s clothes before, that wasn’t the issue.

It was just that he didn’t really see the point.

Supposedly, people thought it was fun. Should he perhaps just try it? Maybe he’d enjoy it once he did, though he couldn’t really imagine it being any different than he expected.

He’d still just be himself, dressed in things that weren’t his.

Unless they were his best friend’s things, he’d feel fairly uncomfortable wearing different outfits, especially including a wig. How would it be enjoyable to dress in things that weren’t his style?

But on the other hand…

Perhaps it would be nice to be someone else for once, although it’d be just pretend.

How would it feel to not be Jumin Han?

If Yoosung pretended to be him, could he be Yoosung then? Just the thought of him as a regular college student is ridiculous, the two of them have nothing in common at all.

But maybe that’s the fun part.

There’d be no point in pretending if they were the same person after all, as there would be nothing to pretend. It’d just be reality.

But with Yoosung, things would really be different. He wondered what his day would be like.

The life of a college student sounded quite simple. Get up early, go to classes, and study later.

Except, Yoosung would do that. If he were being Yoosung, perhaps he should skip classes? He should try playing LOLOL, surely it wouldn't be too hard to learn.

It might be quite refreshing to go outside, and not have anyone recognize him.

Not have anyone talk to him for once.

He didn't mind the publicity he had, it was to be expected for someone like him, but it got tiring at times. Being a regular person sounded better the more he considered it.

But then again, it'd still just be cosplay.

And people would still recognize him, no matter what he wore. And while he didn't care about it much, it was probably unwise to have cosplay photos of himself appearing on the news.

Maybe they could hold some sort of RFA event at some point. There'd be no issue trying it out together instead of him alone. And he could dress up Elizabeth 3rd too, if she let him.

Yoosung and Luciel definitely seemed interested, and Zen was an actor, so it shouldn't be hard for him. As for Jaehee, she did whatever he paid her to do, and since he did pay her she couldn't complain.

He might even see Jihyun again, it had been way too long since they'd spoken face to face.

If he did, he should dress up as Man of Iron. Just to prove his point.

Why be a college student if he could be a superhero after all? Now that, he had to admit, sounded fairly exciting.

He should ask Luciel to build him a suit. Replicating it shouldn't be too hard, right?


	7. Birthday|Family

His birthday's never been all that special.

His family is rich. There aren't any presents anyone could give him that he really needs, nothing he couldn't buy himself.

Sure, he doesn't mind his birthday. Who'd be opposed to having a day for themselves? He's just never had the magic of it.

He did have those five minutes of wonder when he thought he could spend the day with his family.

But that had turned into disappointment way too soon.

Having his family around is still what he longs for the most, it's the only thing he'll never be able to buy, and therefore the only thing he's never had.

Jihyun used to spend the day with him at least, but lately he can count himself lucky if his best friend even calls. He's been elusive the past few years. And Elizabeth 3rd, well, he enjoys her company, but she's with him every day.

But then, finally, when he's long in his twenties, he has the birthday he's always wanted.

His father isn't there, neither is his birth mother. Nor any other "mother" he's had throughout his life.

And Elizabeth 3rd couldn't come either.

But his family's there. His real family, the one that cares for him.

The people who see him as more than just the son of the Chairman.

It's not the presents he gets that matter. He could do without the strange hoodie, and while he appreciates the bottle of wine, he could easily buy more than he could ever drink by himself.

But he wears the hoodie anyway, because while he may not like it, well, it'd be rude to refuse it. Strange as Luciel may be, he's family.

Even if Zen keeps complaining, he still showed up, because even he is family to him.

It's just taken him way too long to find them.

It's still hard to believe that this is what his life is like now, full of friends, family. Of happy birthdays.

He's never been one to dwell on the past, yet for once he appreciates the change.

He used to spend his birthdays on his own with his cat, now he's got a wife, and he's got the best family he could ask for, even if they cause him headaches at times.

That's what a family does, isn't it? It doesn't always have to be nice.

That doesn't make it any less perfect.

He'd much rather spend his birthday pointlessly bickering with all of them than by himself, even if he'd rather not tell them.

Even if they fight a lot, they're family.

And they wouldn't be there if they didn't care for him too.

So even if it's loud, and he looks ridiculous in that hoodie, even if they make fun of him and he knows he won't sleep that night to catch up on his work...

This is nice.

It's good to have a place to call home.


End file.
